Amor en pequeños trozos Boku no hero academia (Fictober)
by Alice Baskerville Redfox
Summary: Ochako Uraraka es como un dulce y suave malvavisco. Katsuki Bakugou es como un volcán en erupción. Eijirou Krishima es como un cálido rayo de sol. Juntos son ¿una muy rara combinación? Serie de One-shots, sin relación entre sí (tal vez :9) que surgen gracias al Fictober de Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms. #KacChako #KiriBaku #KiriChako #KiriBakuRaka (No ships haters allowed :3)
1. I Nephilim

**I. Nephilim**

─¿Estás loca, mujer?─ grita, con la preocupación manchando su voz.

─Te dije que estaría bien─ responde, despreocupada.

─¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?!─ repite, incrédulo─ ¿Tú crees que estar bien es llegar a casa con los brazos y la cabeza cubiertos de vendajes cuando vienes de una misión que era sólo de reconocimiento?─ reclama.

Sabe que ella es fuerte, que es poderosa, pero no puede evitar tener el corazón en la boca al verla llegar en ese estado. Busca con la mirada a su compañero, necesita apoyo en esto.

En un rincón, Eijirou observa sin decir una sola palabra. Se siente molesto, preocupado, frustrado; sin embargo, es consciente de que ella puede defenderse sola y que reclamarle podría hacerla sentir mal, débil.

¡Joder! Es _Uravity_, un hueso duro de roer. Ser sobreprotectores con ella es absurdo, pero no puede evitarlo y sabe que Katsuki debe estar peor que él en ese momento.

─Kacchan, no exageres, por favor─ suelta, con un gesto tranquilo.

Eso crea una explosión en el interior del rubio cenizo, a quien se le brota una vena en la frente al instante.

Antes de que las cosas pasen a mayores Eijirou decide intervenir.

─Ochako─ la llama, con voz seria, acercándose a donde se encuentra sentada y agachándose frente a ella para quedar a su altura─, sé que eres fuerte y, en tu deber como heroína, es normal que se presenten situaciones como estas, pero entiéndenos a nosotros, por favor. No sabes lo tensos que estábamos al enterarnos en las noticias que habías resultado herida en una misión en la que no debías tener contacto con los villanos.

El corazón de Katsuki se estremece al recordar el pánico que lo invadió al ver, en la televisión, a una sangrante Ochako enfrentándose a **_Nephilim_**, un villano de gran tamaño y fuerza desproporcionada.

Ochako se percata del temor que cubre las expresiones de ambos hombres. El momento había pasado, ella estaba bien y a salvo en casa, pero aún por la mente de ellos debía cruzar la idea de que podía haber ocurrido lo peor en esa misión a la que fue.

La culpa hace acto de presencia. No debió tratar el asunto como si nada.

─P-perdónenme─ susurra, cabizbaja─. Yo… sé que confían en mí, pero entiendo que igual se preocuparán cuando algo como esto ocurra. Prometo que seré más cuidadosa la próxima vez.

El enojo se esfuma del interior de ambos para darle paso a la calma.

─Perdónanos tú a nosotros, _Malvavisco_─ susurra tiernamente Eijirou, mientras toma su rostro y comienza a repartir pequeños besos sobre él─. Es normal que cosas como estas ocurran, es parte de nuestro trabajo como héroes. Actuamos como idiotas al exaltarnos cuando, claramente, sabemos que podrás manejarte en estas situaciones sin ayuda de nadie.

Katsuki se acerca lentamente, sentándose detrás de ella y rodeando su cintura en un abrazo. Ochako recuesta la espalda en el pecho de él como respuesta ante su acercamiento.

─Perdón, _Cara redonda_─ suelta Katsuki a su oído─. Somos unos idiotas─ admitió, dirigiendo su mirada a Eijirou.

No hay necesidad de decir más. Sin embargo, continúan abrazándola por un largo rato. De ahora en adelante ellos confiarán más en sus capacidades y ella cuidará más de sí misma durante una misión.

**#KiriBakuRaka**

* * *

¡Hola, bellas criaturas! Aquí les traigo mi participación del #Fictober (la página de facebook de la que saqué el reto se las pasaré luego uwu)

Espero les gusten estos pequeños one-shots 3

Nos leemos en comentarios :3

Alice Baskerville Redfox


	2. II Medusa

**II. Medusa**

Siente calor en todo el cuerpo y no porque haya activado su _quirk _precisamente.

Ella está de pie frente a él, con esa sonrisa que lo hechiza y esos enormes ojos marrones que lo convierten en piedra cada vez que lo miran, como sí que de **_Medusa _**se tratara.

─Entonces, ¿qué dices, Bakugou-kun?─ pregunta, suavemente, mientras coloca uno de los mechones, que enmarcan su rostro, detrás de su oreja.

Sale de su trance.

_¿Qué fue lo que preguntó? _

Se esfuerza en recordar. Su mente se distrae con facilidad cada vez que la tiene cerca.

«Mierda… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era?»─ se devana los sesos tratando de acordarse.

Ella lo observa expectante.

Da con la respuesta.

─Te ayudaré─ responde, con más rudeza de la que quiere expresar─, pero sólo a ti, ¿de acuerdo?─ espeta─. No creas que ayudaré a _Deku_ o al_ Mitad y mitad_, ¿entiendes?

Ella asiente como señal de estar de acuerdo con el trato.

─¡Muchas gracias, Bakugou-kun!─ exclama, con esa voz tierna y ronca que la caracteriza─ ¡No vemos en el gimnasio mañana a las 7!─ se despide, dejando tras de sí un aroma dulce que produce una rara y cálida emoción en el chico.

Cada vez actúa más y más extraño cuando la tiene cerca. Su voz tiembla, las palabras se traban en su garganta y tardan en salir de ella, su cuerpo deja de reaccionar y, cuando ella se va, un sentimiento de vacío se instala en su pecho durante un largo rato.

No encuentra una explicación lógica por más vueltas que le da al asunto. Así que, como de costumbre, relega estos pensamientos a un rincón de su mente, volviendo a traerlos de vuelta la próxima vez que aquella **_Medusa_** se presente ante él para convertirlo en piedra con su cercanía.

**#KacChako**


	3. III Luna

La melancolía se apodera de él una vez más. Todo se está saliendo de control y eso no le agrada. Desde hace un tiempo ha vivido la vida con la sinceridad como una de sus virtudes principales. Aun así, esta vez, no puede ser sincero.

Su mente es un enredo y no logra encontrar la solución para resolver este problema.

Con tristeza, se levanta de su cama a paso lento y se sienta en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación para contemplar la hermosa **_luna_** en cuarto menguante que adorna el cielo desde su trono.

Logra encontrar un poco paz con esta vista, sin embargo, esta se esfuma al recordar la brillante sonrisa de aquella que ocupa su pensamiento la mayor parte del día.

«¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?»─ se reprocha.

Sube las rodillas a su pecho y las rodea con sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza entre ellas, tratando así, inútilmente, de volver a callar sus pensamientos y recuperar la paz que tanto necesita.

No quiere sentirse así, es horrible.

Unos ojos rojos hacen acto de presencia en su mente, provocando un temblor en su corazón y sumando aún más peso en su intranquila conciencia.

Se siente un bicho raro, un traidor, una mala persona.

Enamorarse de la chica que ama su mejor amigo, de por sí, es bastante malo. Pero, ¿amar también a ese amigo? ¿Qué clase de persona era?

Enreda sus dedos en su cabello, en un intento de sacudir todo eso que tormenta su cabeza, pero es inútil.

Los ama, como jamás ha amado a nadie en este mundo y sabe que esto está mal, terriblemente mal.

**#KiriBakuRaka**


	4. IV Soldado

**IV. Soldado**

─¿Qué haces?─ pregunta, con una pequeña risa.

─¡He venido a escoltarla, mi general!─ responde, con un cómico saludo militar, mostrando esa filosa sonrisa que ella tanto adora.

─¿Ah, sí?─ comienza a seguirle el juego respondiendo a su saludo al instante─ ¡Descanse, **_soldado_**!─ trata de aparentar seriedad, pero en un momento estalla en carcajadas.

─¿Qué sucede, mi general? ¿Hice algo chistoso?─ interroga, con cierta picardía en la voz.

─¡Oh, nada de eso!─ responde, cuando logra calmar su risa─ Dígame, **_soldado_**, ¿a dónde me llevará?─ pregunta, enredando su brazo en el del chico.

─Pues, mi linda general─ comienza a decir mientras toca la punta de su nariz con el índice de manera tierna─, hace unas semanas me contó que quería ir a la feria que instalarían por estas fechas en el muelle, ¿recuerda?

Lo piensa un poco. Fue algo que dijo una mañana mientras ellos y Katsuki estaban sentados en el salón de la residencia hablando para matar el tiempo mientras iniciaban las clases. Una sensación de alegría brotó en su pecho al ver que él lo había recordado.

─Por supuesto que recuerdo─ asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa.

─Bien, es ahí a donde la escoltaré el día de hoy─ anuncia, con emoción.

Se siente aliviada por haberse arreglado lo suficiente luego de recibir, una hora antes, un mensaje de texto por parte del chico avisándole que pasaría por su habitación. Creía que sólo iría a saludar, como usualmente hacía en las tardes. No se esperaba ser llevada a una cita.

«Porque es una cita, ¿cierto?»─ se cuestionó en su mente.

Por un instante, se preguntó dónde estaría Katsuki. ¿Iría con ellos?

Él se percató de la duda al verla buscar, de manera muy mal disimulada, a sus alrededores.

─Hoy estaremos solos, _Malvavisco_─ comentó, con algo de pena─. Quería que _Blasty_ viniera, pero con sus pasantías en la agencia de _Endervour _llega más agotado de lo usual, así que no quise molestarlo en su día libre─ explica, con un serio arrepentimiento en su voz. Es muy raro que salgan sin él, por lo tanto su ausencia pesa en esos momentos.

─Tranquilo, Eiji─ le dice, con una expresión de comprensión en su redondo y dulce rostro─. Es mejor dejarlo descansar. Se sobresfuerza constantemente y su cuerpo necesita reposo, aunque sea por una vez.

¿Puede sentir más amor hacia esa chica? Se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener la oportunidad de estar con alguien tan considerado, amable y fuerte como lo es ella.

El camino al muelle transcurre más rápido de lo que esperaban. Entretenidos en la conversación, no se habían percatado de cuando el autobús había finalizado su trayecto, siendo interrumpidos por el amable conductor que les pedía, con un suave tono de voz, que descendieran del vehículo para él poder continuar su ruta.

─¡Qué vergüenza!─ exclama Ochako al bajar.

Eijirou, por su parte, ríe ante lo ocurrido.

─¡Mira!─ señala, emocionado─ ¡Hay demasiados puestos!

Ochako observa todo el alrededor. Los pequeños puestos cubren todo el lugar, dejando una especie de pasillo para que las personas caminen y disfruten del evento. Largas extensiones de luces cuelgan sobre ellos, esperando que la luz del sol desaparezca para ser ellas quienes iluminen la noche con su brillo hechizante.

Niños corren mientras los adultos conversan alegremente y observan la mercancía ofrecida por los vendedores.

─¡Es hermoso!─ dice, con emoción.

─¡Vamos!─ la toma de la mano y comienza a caminar.

Se deja llevar durante un rato. No sabe dónde posar la mirada, ¡hay muchas cosas interesantes y ella sólo tiene dos ojos para poder verlas!

─¿Quieres ir a ver las tiendas de juegos?─ le pregunta, luego de haber recorrido los puestos de comida y haber comido un poco de cada uno de ellos.

Llevan, en sus bolsos, cajas de recuerdo con comida para Katsuki.

─Sí, por favor─ chilla, como niña pequeña, con un brillo intenso adornando sus ojos.

De un momento a otro, se encuentra casi corriendo de puesto en puesto, tratando de decidir en cuál de ellos jugar.

─Son muchos─ responde, inflando uno de sus cachetes, cuando Eijirou le pregunta cuál de ellos escoge─ y todos se ven tan divertidos. No sé por dónde comenzar.

Se lo piensa un poco

─¿Qué te parece esto? Cierra los ojos, yo te haré dar unas pocas vueltas mientras tú señalas con tu dedo hacia el frente. Cuando me detenga, abres los ojos y, el puesto que quedes señalando, será en donde jugaremos─ propone.

Lo ve, luego ve a los puestos y, después, enfoca su mirada de nuevo en él. No es el método más elaborado, pero servirá para su indecisión.

─De acuerdo─ acepta.

Eijirou se coloca detrás de ella, posa sus manos sobre sus hombros y espera a que le indique que ya tiene los ojos cerrados para comenzar a girarla. Sabe que no se mareará con estos movimientos, después de todo, su _quirk_ produce un mareo mucho mayor al que pueda surgir con esto.

La gira despacio. Una, dos, tres, cuatro vueltas. Las suficientes para hacerle perder un poco el sentido de orientación y sea una verdadera sorpresa cuando abra los ojos.

─Listo─ le susurra al oído cuando la detiene─. Ábrelos.

Los abre poco a poco, controlando la ansiedad de niña pequeña que la invade por saber qué puesto está señalando en ese momento.

Una tienda de paredes de tela lila, con cuatro blancos al fondo, rodeados de peluches de todos los tamaños, se encuentra frente a ella. Palmotea mientras da pequeños saltos de emoción.

Eijirou sonríe al verla tan feliz. Adoro como sus cachetes son adornados por el rojo suave que caracteriza su rubor.

Se acercan al puesto y piden diez turnos cada uno. Han decidido tener una pequeña competencia.

Ochako toma la escopeta de presión y apunta al pequeño círculo rojo que indica el centro del blanco. Cuando su concentración ha llegado al máximo Eijirou se coloca a sus espaldas y pasa, suavemente, la mano por su cuello, logrando desviar su atención y haciéndola fallar.

─¡Hey!─ protesta─. Eso es trampa─ su cachetes más inflados de lo normal.

Él se ríe. Adora molestarla.

Toma la escopeta y apunta, fingiendo que ignora sus protestas. Ella intenta distraerlo, pero no lo consigue. La bala de plástico da en el blanco y Eijirou reclama un enorme conejo celeste como premio.

─Para ti, _Malvavisco_─ dice, mientras sonríe y extiende el peluche hacia ella.

Con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su anterior protesta olvidada, toma el peluche y lo abraza con cariño. Apenas lleguen a casa lo colocará en el mueble que tiene destinado a todos los regalos que, tanto él como Katsuki, le han obsequiado.

─Es su turno, señorita─ le indica el dueño del puesto.

Recuerda lo que Eijirou le hizo minutos atrás.

─Tu victoria anterior no cuenta, pequeño tramposo─ declara, señalándolo con un dedo acusador─. Esta vez jugaremos limpio. A la próxima trampa, gano yo, ¿está bien?

─Bien, bien─ se ríe─. Pero, una duda, ¿qué consigue el que gane?

Medita un poco.

─Te lo diré cuando gane─ asiente varias veces, dando por sentado que esto pasará.

─¡Oh! ¿Así serán las cosas? Bien─ muestra una sonrisa sagaz.

Los siguientes cuatro turnos son parejos. Gracias a su entrenamiento en _UA, _su puntería es casi perfecta. Ochako consigue dar en el centro una vez, igual Eijirou. En el resto de los turnos se acercan por muy poco

─¿Qué debería pedir?─ piensa, en voz alta, tocando su barbilla con el índice derecho. Para luego apuntar al blanco, disparar y dar en una de las ruedas más alejadas del centro.

─Uh…─ se burla Eijirou─. ¿Qué debería pedir?─ remeda, con una risita.

Ella le pasa la escopeta, cruzando los dedos para que él falle el tiro.

Eijirou respira con calma. Enfoca su mirada en el centro del blanco, una vez más. Coloca su dedo en el gatillo con suavidad. Espera un poco, asegurándose que dará en el lugar deseado. Presiona y la bala sale disparada. Ochako aguanta la respiración mientras el dueño de la tienda se acerca al blanco para verificar dónde dio la bala.

─Justo en el centro─ anuncia, declarando así la victoria de Eijirou. Quien reclama como premio un paquete de galletas y una pequeña pelota de peluche.

─Felicidades─ dice, con sinceridad. Ella no es mala perdedora, a pesar de ser tan competitiva─. ¿Qué pedirás de premio?─ interroga.

─Primero vayamos a una zona más despejada. No quiero que ese lindo conejo se ensucie por estar entre tantas personas.

Toma la mano de Ochako, entrelazando dulcemente sus dedos, y caminan hasta una zona cubierta de césped y alguno que otro banquito. Se sientan en uno de ellos y admiran la belleza de la vista que tienen enfrente. Ya es de noche y las luces de todos los puestos se encuentran encendidas, dándoles un aspecto de júbilo y alegría inigualable.

Ella coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro de su acompañante, acariciando con su mano libre su brazo.

─Gracias por traerme hoy hasta acá─ dice, en un murmullo.

─No tienes nada que agradecer─ responde, en el mismo tono suave que ella usó─. Estabas tan estresada ayer que lo único que quería era sacarte una sonrisa y, tal vez, lograr hacerte olvidar todas tus preocupaciones.

─Las pasantías están siendo más fuertes este año─ confiesa.

─Y que lo digas─ coincide─. Todos los días llego a casa con el único deseo de arrojarme a mi cama y dormir durante veinte días. Pero este deseo se esfuma al ver el montón de tarea que Aizawa-sensei nos deja─ comenta, riendo.

─¿Verdad que sí?─ dice, seguido de una carcajada─ Ser estudiante de último año no es nada fácil.

Se ríen durante un rato, para luego volver su atención a la feria y a los ciudadanos que se encontraban en ella.

─Pronto seremos nosotros quienes protejan a tiempo completo a estas personas─ dice, con cierto anhelo en su voz.

─Ese pensamiento es el que me motiva todos los días a continuar─ declara─ Ese y el querer protegerlos a ti y a _Blasty. _Aunque sé que ninguno de los dos necesita ser protegido.

─Es cierto, pero es lindo que nos tomes como uno de tus motivos para seguir─ le dice, dedicándole una mirada dulce─. Yo también pienso lo mismo cada vez que me siento flaquear.

Se ve tan hermosa en ese momento, tanto que siente como una extraña, pero agradable fuerza, lo lleva hasta sus labios, dándole un beso suave y apacible.

Ella se deja llevar, siguiendo el ritmo marcado por el chico y colocando una mano sobre su mejilla.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que decidió estar con él, aun así, las mariposas en su estómago siguen causando el mismo alboroto de la primer vez que se besaron.

Se separan luego de un rato, juntando sus frentes y permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados unos minutos más.

─No necesito más premio que este─ susurra, con una tierna sonrisa y volviendo a besarla.

**#KiriChako**


End file.
